The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex vomitoria and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Gremicr’. ‘Gremicr’ is a new cultivar of dwarf yaupon holly, an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered by one of the Inventors as a naturally occurring branch mutation of a unnamed plant of Ilex vomitoria (not patented) that was growing in a container in a nursery in June 1999 in El Campo, Tex.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using softwood stem cuttings in April 2002 in El Campo, Tex. The characteristics of ‘Gremicr’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.